Second life, Second Chance
by R00kieWriter
Summary: I was given a second life, a second chance. My name is Eponine and I'm here to make things right. *Make sure you re-read my previous chapters regularly, as I frequently replace them!*
1. Chapter 1

I remember closing my eyes and falling into a world of darkness. It was cold and lonely...

But the light gradually came back with familiar noises and faces._ Slowly.  
_I slowly opened my heavy eyelids... Hoping to see that one man I've loved for years..._  
_But my smile dropped when I saw someone else.

"Eponine, nice to see you again!" said Enjolras, appearing out of ABC Cafe. I could tell he was drinking a tap of beer with his mates.

"My, where have I been?" I asked. I was completely puzzled. I quickly touched my chest and looked around. I was still standing where I had got shot. But there was no barricade, no national guards and I had no wound in my chest.

_ Didn't I get shot in my chest and ended my life? _

"Well, I thought you were with Mme. Thenardier?" replied Enjolras. He was content and offered me to go inside the cafe with him.

"Thank you, but I need time alone working out where I am" I half-smiled, trying to sound polite.

"Very well then, just join us when you're ready!" waved Enjolras, looking confused but going back into the cafe.

But I had one more question to ask; "Is Marius with you?" I blushed.

"Marius? Who is he?" muttered Enjolras.

_Doesn't he remember Marius? I thought they were good friends... Or is he hiding something...?_

"Ah, Monsieur Marius left an hour ago. He said he is going to see someone." said Enjolras after a moment of thinking.

A name crosses my mind... Cosette... _Cosette... Is he seeing her?_

After Enjolras went back into the cafe, my mind was full of questions.

_Where am I? What happened to the past? Why am I here? What happened to everyone else? And where is Marius?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Something is not right_.

The rain started to pour as I walked the streets that lead to Cosette's house, hoping to see Marius.

_He must be there, if he's not with Enjolras..._

But there were no familiar faces and my heart sank. More rain fell from the darkening sky and I started to run.

At last I reached Cosette's house, puffed and I stared down into her decorated doorway.

"Now my dear, please return from England as soon as you can! Are you sure you are going to leave now? And are you sure you want to marry him? Are you sure you won't come back with any regrets?" said a sobbing wrinkled woman, opening the door.

I hid into the nearest corner, not wanting to be seen.

"Yes mother, this man awaits me and we'll be happy. He loves me as much as I love him. And he's wealthy and rich. So be happy for us, mother. We'll all be happy." said a sweet voice. _The voice... I think I've heard it before..? But who...?_

It was from a pretty lady somewhere aged in her late teens. She had blonde hair with pretty blue eyes with upturned red lips. She looked like Cosette a little bit but it was too dark to see properly. And Cosette mother died when we still had an inn!

She disappeared into a cab after kissing her mother on her wet cheeks. The cab faded into darkness while her mother wailed and waved her goodbye, shouting "goodbye, Carina, my sweet darling!" This is what my mother would never say to me.

_Wait... That's not Cosette... Am I dreaming...?_

I blinked again and again but nothing changed. I peeked once more into the gate. Then suddenly my eyes met with the old woman. She had her grey hair tied up neatly in the knot. I think she was considered pretty when she was younger. She smiled politely and started to creep up into my direction_. _

_Run! _My first instinct kicked in_. "No, you shan't. Be brave, 'Ponine" _said a soft familiar voice I've longed for. It was Marius' voice..._ In my head._

So I stood, as if I didn't care that my dark hair were soaked and my ripped dress was drenched in rain.


	3. Chapter 3

"My dear... You look starving and cold... Would you like to stay at my place overnight?" said the old woman, staring down at me with pity looks as she started to open the iron gate.

_How could I say no? Her house was grand and maybe I could ask her about Cosette... I'll be able to sleep in a comfy bed with a full stomach._

"Yes, if I don't cause any problem to you, madam" my voice frailed.

She gently put her warm hand on my shoulder. "Come in, my dear."

I followed her and she found me some warm expensive clothes for me to wear and handed me a luxury towel to dry my soaked hair.

"What is your name, my dear?" She asked while she served some extravagant food on to the marble stone table.

"Eponine..." I replied, quietly.

"What a lovely name... Do you have a place to live? Or your parents?" she raised her highly arched eyebrows.

I hesitated. _Should I say my parents are dead...? _

_"'Ponine, don't lie..."_ said Marius' voice faintly, in my head.

"Well..." I started my story. I said everything I have kept in the bottle for years to her. She had sympathy in her warm and lovely brown eyes, which I am already used to.

"You can stay with me here as long as you like. My daughter has left for England to live with a rich man with higher ranks than us, you see. But for some reason... I feel today was the last time I will ever see her again. So you may stay with me, but you also must do something in order to stay with me." She sneered.

"And what is that?" I asked hesitantly.

"You must become my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

*I recommend for you to read my previous chapters even you've read them before because I replace them regularly*

My mouth hanged open._ What did she just say? Did she just say to become her daughter? What? Does she really mean that?!_

"I, I... I, I..." I choked. It was the only thing I could manage to say. The old lady sat patiently, not letting her golden-brown eyes go off me. I then put my cold hands on my bony face, and looked down onto the well-maintenanced woollen carpet.

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting that question._ Shall I live with her and live as a rich woman? Or should I continue to look for Marius, and go back to old life? This is once in the life time opportunity! Should I grab it?_

"Maybe you were the wrong person to ask..." the old lady yawned. "You can go back to your poor old house with your cruel parents." Her cold voice pierced my ears.

I looked at her with disgust. "Fine. I shall be your daughter, madam..." I had no other choice, now.

Her eyes suddenly shone and her tired frown changed into a grin. "From now on, you must call me mother, while other people will call me Mme. Faustine Thibaud. Your name shall now be Elisabeth Thibaud. Understood?" Her eyes suddenly gave me a chill.

I reculantely nodded.

_Am I throwing away my past...? And for one thing, she's controlling. And another thing, she thinks she's superior and a little too arrogant . Can I live with her? Did I make the right choice? No, don't be stupid, Eponine, I've made the right choice. I can live like I_ dreamed..._ Besides, it's too late to go back now...! _


	5. Chapter 5

My mind span and whirled that night_. What more could I ask for? Didn't I long for this, long ago? My stomach is full and I'm sleeping on a mattress, with warm feather duvet __and comfy cushions.. Didn't I wish this? But what is this feeling..?_

I didnt get much sleep that long night, but I was woken up by the noise from the kitchen. I yawned and got up with a weary smile, knowing this was my home now._ Home._

I opened the fancy lace curtains and looked outside. The view was spectacular. My mouth hanged open as I saw the whole town of Paris. I was shocked because I never knew Paris was this huge.

Since it was brighter now I looked around the details of my room. It had a cream coloured wardrobe, a dresser with a shiny mirror, embellished jewelry box, a bedside table, a handmade wooden drawer, and a handmade carved book shelf. _I have never seen such beautiful furnitures as this! My old home is nothing compared to this! _I danced happily around my room, feeling like a princess. But I suddenly jolted as I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it slowly, wondering if its Mme. Thibaud, or another intrusion.  
"No, don't be silly 'Ponine, this is an actual house, not a junk in the street of Paris!" I muttered to my self.

"Morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" greeted Mme. Thibaud. "I am here to give you the clothes you can change into for today. And come downstairs for breakfast when you are ready, my dear." she passed me a maroon coloured dress with pretty white bows and laces decorated on the sleeves and the hem, a corset with intricate laces. Th fabric felt like a fabric and it was soft to touch. I rubbed it on my cheeks and it gave me a happy sigh. _Do the rich always get to wear clothes like this?_

I excitedly started to wear the dress, realising I needed to wear the corset first. I quickly shouted downstairs to Mme. Thibaud,  
"Mother, can you please help me to wear my corset?"_ Alright, it was embarrassing._ Not only for calling her mother, but because I sounded like a little kid, who needed help for everything. I felt helpless.

Mme. Thibaud came rushing up to my room. "I'm sorry, dear. I usually have Anette to help you with this, but I just sent her to shopping."

"Who's Anette?" I asked curiously. I couldn't help but ask.

"She's our maid. You'll see her around later." explained Mme. Thibaud, coldly. _So the rich have maids their house?_

I gave a relieved sigh. _So it's ok to have someone to help you for the corset._ I then remembered that my mother (Mme. Thénardier) used to help me put it on when we still had that inn. _How long ago now?_

Finally, I was ready, after all of that aching of wearing the corset. But I tried to walk elegantly down the stairs, as if I was walking on a cloud.

"My, you look absolutely gorgeous, my dear!" praised Mme. Thibaud, clapping her wrinkled hands.

While I was peacefully sipping on a chamomile tea, Mme. Thibaud began to open her mouth.

"Elisabeth, my dear. I'm hiring a good instructor for you to get a fine education, which will make you into a true lady" she announced proudly.

I slightly nodded._ I already know how to read and write! Is that not good enough?_

"He will be here this afternoon. So you can have some free time while I go to the salon." She continued probably because I had a concerning look on my face.

"Just don't go into my room and near the stream in the garden. And don't talk to that strange girl Anette, unless necessary." She warned, while putting on a fancy hat with feathers and flowers.

"Yes, mother" my voice frailed as I said these words.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the window, as Mme. Thidbaud went into the cab. At the same time, a skinny girl who looks a few years younger than me walked in, carrying a basket full of bread, vegetables, fruits and milk. She looked down as she walked, avoiding eye contact and looking very tired.

"Hello, miss!" I greeted politely, as I felt the awkward silence.

"Good morning, mademoiselle" she bowed, but when she looked up at me, her face was lifeless.

Her blond hair was tangled tied into a plait on her back. She wore a ripped blue dress but with a apron with some patches and holes on it. She was very thin and you could see her cheekbones. Her face had some freckles but with bushydark eyebrows. Her eyes were honey brown like mine but I could see some sort of pain in them.

"What's your name, miss?" I asked, even though I already knew

"Anette, mademoiselle." she bowed again, avoiding eye contact.

"You can call me Epo- I mean Elisabeth" I smiled

"No, mademoiselle, it's my duty to call you this" she replied, with a flat voice.

"Well, Anette, aren't you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject.

She clutched her stomach. It growled loudly. She blushed, embarrassed.

I chuckled and I quickly walked into the pantry to see if anything was available. I found some cordial and a half of a baguette. I carried them both with a knife and set them up on the Marble table.

"Help yourself. Lets eat!" I said, happily.

"No, mademoiselle, I am forbidden to do this unless its a order." She replied emotionless.

"Well I order you to sit and eat these yummy food with me!" I invited her warmingly.

Anette slumped on the stylish chair and picked up a glass of cordial I've served her. She took one swallow and smiled. She then started another, until the glass was empty. Her eyes were tearful and wiped them with her aching fingers.

"How long..." She muttered. "How long has it been... To taste this happiness?"

I handed her the nearest handkerchief I could Find. Her tears poured on it, with a grin on her face.

I patted her back to comfort her._ Like what Marius did before I died._ And it reminded me of Cosette and why I'm still in the world of the living.

"You are like my sister..." sobbed Anette. "I'm so happy you came mademoiselle..."

"Please, Anette. Call me Elisabeth." She rested her small head on my shoulder.

"I want you to follow me mademoiselle..." She whispered. "This place hides a deep secret.."

She yanked herself up from her seat and opened the door. "Come, mademoiselle."

I nodded and followed her, keeping some distance from her. She went to the garden, full of walnut trees and roses. She stopped by the stream.

She just stood there emotionless, staring at the endless flow of the stream.

I stopped and looked what she was watching but I couldn't see anything except the stream. _Didn't Mme. Thibaud tell me not come near here? But why?_

"See this mademoiselle? This is the stream of dead souls" she pointed. "This is where you will end up soon..." She closed her eyes.

I was confused. What the heck was she talking about?


	7. Chapter 7

**N.B: I'm sorry for the late update, don't worry I'm still alive and well :) So yeah, I will continue the story!**

How do you know this?" I asked, trying to keep the same tone.

"Because all the other girls, mademoiselle... Catherine, Charlotte, Christelle, Claire, Coline, Carina... They're gone and had never came back... You're the seventh one..."

"Carina? But she went to England to get married to a rich man didn't he?" I was puzzled. _Why do all of these girls have names starting from C?_

"That's what Carina thinks its happening but she will be murdered and soon end up disappearing in this water."

"What?" I shouted. I didn't understand.

"Mademoiselle... You know this house is grande and extravagant. But why do you think that is?" she said, fastly.

"I... er... I... because... er.. I, I..."_ To be honest, I never thought of that... _

"Exactly, mademoiselle! It's because Mme. Thidbaud marries them off... One by one... And let them kill their newly-wed husband to get money... And eventually murdered them to hide the evidences..."

"But Carina said she'll be-" I started.

"Happy, mademoiselle. Yes I know. But that's just pretending, for the neighbours. They don't want to be suspected by them!" She yelled.

_Was she speaking the truth? Should I believe her?_

She held a sigh. "After all, seems like you don't understand me either..."

I gulped. I was on the fence. The story seemed too unreal, almost like the one's they tell you in books. But at the same time, Carina was there and her story is sort of believable... _Unless_ this girl is lying...

"Well, it's not that I don't understand... It's just... It's just..." I stuttered.

"Unreal, mademoiselle" finished with a grim look on her face.  
"That's what all other girls said, mademoiselle... Well, I told you what I wanted to tell you, mademoiselle. Mademoiselle, you seem no different to them and don't blame me for what's going to happen to you. After all, mademoiselle, I'm the one who survives."

She bowed politely and dismissed herself, with shoulders hanging looser this time. She shook her small head and looked down to the grass in sadness.

_What shall I do now?_


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at the gorgeous cream-coloured clock. It was almost half past eleven. I was bored and getting restless. My mind seemed to wander into space as it did too much working out today, especially about what_ that_ girl said.

My eyes wandered around the walls until I saw a diary sitting on a table. I crept towards it and read the carefully-written title. It said: _Faustine's Diary _and I flicked through the pages, even though I knew I really wasn't supposed to. The latest date recorded was 31st May 1832 and it said: _From 10am - 4pm: Salon with friends, 4pm Elizabeth's lesson._ I was puzzled._ So this is today's plan? But I should've died on 5th June? NO, THIS CANNOT BE RIGHT!_

_Hmmmm... I wonder if Anette knows this...? Or will she make it up?_

"Anette?" I called, hesitantly.

I heard some noise from the room that looks like a pantry.

She opened the door briskly walked to where I was.  
"Yes, mademoiselle?

"What time is Mme. Thidbaud coming back?" I asked, trying to sound unenthusiastic.

"I believe about 4 in the afternoon, mademoiselle" Her voice was flat again.  
_She was telling the truth._

"And what time is the tutor coming to see me?" I asked with a flat tone.

"Around the time Mme. Thidbaud comes back, mademoiselle." Only her lips seemed to move.  
_She wasn't lying._

"Then I want you to help me on something..." I bended down and clutched a thin shoulders, so my eyes met her eyes.

"Yes, mademoiselle?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I want you to help me undress" I asked politely.

"Yes, mademoiselle" she started to unlace the dress. She didn't ask a single question.

* * *

I was now in my underwear. And then I turned around to see Anette.

"Take off your clothes." I ordered. I felt like a cruel, evil queen. It didn't sound like me AT ALL.

Anette quickly took off her ripped blue dress and placed it on the floor. She bowed politely when finished.

"Now wear my dress" I ordered again looking straight into her foggy eyes.

She looked confused but started to wear it, while I dressed into her blue dress. It was tight, but it just fitted me, but you could see my pale thighs.

"Now, tell me, what's the date today?" I asked, curiously.

"It's 31st of May, mademoiselle."

"... And the year...?" My voice fainted.

She made an O shape with her mouth and quietly replied. "1832, madamoiselle."

31 May? 1832? What? _So that diary was right!_ So I was shot on June 5th 1832, so that means I'm living before I died? _What does it mean?_ Then everyone should be planning about the barricade!

_I must stop them!_


	10. Chapter 10

I sprinted to the front gate in bare feet. It didn't hurt me at all, in fact it was more comfortable than wearing pretty but tight heels!  
I peeked through the gate and tried to open it, but my clumsy fingers were too thrilled and I got frustrated.

At that moment, I heard a group of ladies' conversation from the corner from the street. I stopped and tried to pick what they were saying.

"So, Mme. Thidbaud, I heard you have taken in another daughter?" asked one.

"Yes, indeed. Her name is Elizabeth and she's quite lovely." answered Mme. Thidbaud

"You have taken in so many ladies these years, haven't you? " asked another one.

"Most of them, I take them out of the slum and support them until they have their happy ending. My husband died before my child was born over decade ago so I'm lonely and it's nice to have a company." replied Mme. Thidbaud

"Seems like a very fine thing to do for the ladies who never had a chance." said one.

"Well, who knows! They'd probably ended up working for us anyway!" Mme. Thidbaud joked.

And they all cracked a loud laugh.

I looked down, saddened by their attitudes towards me.

"So.. You might as well see Elizabeth when you walk in.. I'll call her down to the garden, if you'd like to see her" says Mme. Thidbaud.

"Absolutely, I'd love to meet her! I have a talent in judging your daughters, since I'm so used to it" answers one.

_Me? They want to see me?_

Then I realised I was in Anette's clothes! I quickly rushed back in, trying not to make a noise.

"Anette! Anette!" I yelled across the hallway

_No reply_

"Anette?" I shouted to upstairs.

I then heard a noise from my room.


End file.
